Akatsuki Boutique: Green Thumb
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Hanako loves to garden. When she found out that the Akatsuki base had a greenhouse she didn't mind being there as much. She's the only one Zetsu will let inside for her green thumb. Rated T Zetsu/OC fourth in Akatsuki Boutique series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a dark green rose since it's Zetsu. Itachi will have black, Dei Yellow, Sasori Red, Kisa Blue, Hidan white, Tobi Orange, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

**Summary: Hanako loves to garden. When she found out that the Akatsuki base had a greenhouse she didn't mind being there as much. She's the only one Zetsu will let inside for her green thumb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Green Thumb:<strong>

As the blond haired girl walked along the aisle of flowers with a smile, Zetsu watched from between a bunch of large plants and whispered to himself.

"**She looks tasty.**"

"She's the new recruit. We can't eat her." The girl noticed a small wilting flower and frowned. She looked around and grabbed a watering can before crouching in front of the flower. She watered the flower before touching the wet soil. The flower started to glow and soon it was looking healthy and bright. The girl smiled and Zetsu tilted his head. He stepped out from where he was watching her. "Who are you?" He asked. The girl jumped up with a gasp and knocked over the watering can.

"Oh-! I'm sorry!" She said quickly. She picked up the watering-can but slipped on the water.

"**She's rather clumsy, isn't she?**"

"Oww." The girl rubbed her face with one hand as she was on her other hand and knees. Zetsu's eyebrows went up and he tilted his head to the side.

"**She ****_really_**** likes flowers huh?**" The girl quickly sat up and pushed her skirt down with a blush.

"I'm sorry." Zetsu said. "I didn't mean to scare you." The girl looked back at him with green eyes.

"I-It's okay." The girl stood up. "I'm sorry for making a mess." She lowered her head.

"The flower." Zetsu said looking at the now blossoming healthy flower. The girl lifted her head.

"It was dying." She said with a frown.

"How did you do that though?" He asked. She giggled.

"My mom always said it was because I have a green thumb." She said with a smile. "I'm Hanako." She said holding out her hand.

"Flower child…" Zetsu said looking at her hand. She awkwardly took her hand back.

"Um, I'm sorry." She said looking away. "I-I'll leave now." She said before turning around.

"Wait." Hanako looked back at Zetsu. "You can stay." He said. Hanako smiled shyly at him.

"Okay. I-I really like your greenhouse." Zetsu smiled softly.

"Thank you." He said.

"**I really like your panties.**" Hanako blinked while the white side of Zetsu's face went pink.

"I-I apologize about him." He said quickly.

"It's okay." Hanako said with a bright blush and a smile.

* * *

><p>"<strong>There's no way she can like us<strong>."

"Why not? She's come to the greenhouse every day since we met her."

"**So what? She likes plants, that doesn't mean us, baka**."

"But she's so nice and sweet to us. I really like her."

"**You think I don't? I swear if she comes in here in another one of those short dresses-**"

"That's not what I meant!"

"**We both know we're thinking it, baka. You can't tell me you wouldn't if given the chance**."

"Well I-I-" Hearing the green house door open Zetsu stopped.

"Zetsu-Kun." A female voice called.

"Hana-Chan, over here." He said from the back of the green house. Hanako skipped through the green house and found Zetsu leaning over a rose bush. He turned around and held out a rose with a soft smile. Hanako blinked and pointed to herself. Zetsu chuckled and nodded. Hanako blushed and took it with a smile.

"Thanks Zetsu-Kun." She quickly kissed his cheek left. He swallowed and the face of his white side turned pink. Hanako giggled and twirled the rose. "Ah-!" Zetsu's eyes widen.

"Are you alright?"

"**You pricked your finger didn't you?**" Hanako held out her pointer finger which hand a drop of blood on it. She frowned. Zetsu's black hand gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Hanako blushed heavily as he put it in his mouth. His white face was getting redder and so was Hanako's as he slowly licked her finger. She looked away shyly. He took her finger from his mouth and kissed it.

"I should have clipped the thorns." He said. "I'm sorry." He was still holding her hand. He lowered it and she laced her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands, shocked. While he was slightly distracted Hanako leaned up on her toes and kissed him. He froze and his eyes widened. Hanako pulled away suddenly. She looked shocked at her own actions and quickly turned to run away. Zetsu quickly gripped her hand tightly so she couldn't run.

"Wait." He said. He pulled her back and turned her to face him. She kept her head lowered. He lifted her chin and saw tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked with a frown.

"**What did we do?**"

"I'm sorry." She said her face fully red with embarrassment.

"For what?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay."

"**Trust me, we didn't mind it.**" She opened her eyes and looked at him as his face went pink. He swallowed. Keeping his hand on her face he leaned down to capture her lips. Hanako's face turned red but she kissed him back, taking a step closer to him. His black arm slipped around her and pulled her against him suddenly with her arms against his chest. She gasped, gripping the front of his cloak and he gained entrance to her mouth. Their tongues danced and Zetsu's white hand's thumb gently stroked her cheek. He pulled away slowly. Hanako looked at him shyly and he smiled.

"I told you she liked us." He said to himself quietly. Hanako smiled and nodded. He pecked her lips quickly. "You're really not bothered by me?" Hanako frowned and shook her head.

"Of course not." She said. "If you did I wouldn't come here every day."

"**Figured you just came here for the flowers**."

"Well I love you more than flowers." Hanako said with a giggle before stopping and blushing. She hadn't meant to say it like that. Zetsu blushed and chuckled.

"I love my flowers." He said. "_Hana_-Chan." Hanako blushed and smiled shyly. He smirked before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>To clarify hana means flower so at the end he was telling her that he loved her too. Thanks for reading. Check out my other one-shots: Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and a Sasori one. <strong>

**Check my profile to see when I'm open to taking requests.**


End file.
